


Prinxiety Oneshots

by Gaia Vocana (vocana)



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Bullying, Cat Cuddles, Catspace, Disownment, Eventual Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, High School, Lasers, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Break, M/M, Multi, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sensory Overload, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, cute bois, soulmate rejection, virgil is a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocana/pseuds/Gaia%20Vocana
Summary: This is a book for me to post soft Prinxiety stuff whenever I feel like it! I might not update this much since I'm just getting back into writing but I hope you all like it!If you have any requests, please post them!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118777
Kudos: 14





	1. Cat Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Virgil shows a clear hatred for water and both Logan and Roman just want to work peacefully

For Roman, it was a quiet day, perfect for him to draft out new ideas and listen to his favourite showtunes. He had a blissful couple of hours to focus before hearing a familiar set of hisses and stern words. 

"Virgil, we are not having this argument again. You're having a bath, your skin will thank me." Logan sighed, undeterred by the hissing side.  
"No, you know I hate it!"  
"Why do you hate the water so much?"  
"I'm not telling!"  
"Virgil, if I'm not aware of what the problem is, I can't help you overcome it."

Roman had enough and got up from his desk, going to the source of the noise and just doing that 'pspspsps' thing that cats seemed to love. Sure enough, Virgil heard and stopped, looking at Roman, causing the creative side to almost cackle. 

"Isn't it obvious, Microsoft Nerd? Cats hate water!" With that, Roman ran off. Who cares that Virgil caught him and punched him, it was worth it!


	2. Maybe Soulmates Are Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Prince has been searching a long time for his soulmate, but once he finds him, it's the worst thing that ever happened to the both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a happy Prinxiety story and mentions bullying, soulmate rejection, disownment and eventual happy endings. Please skip this one if any of those things are triggering for you at all, and I promise the next one will be a lot more positive!
> 
> This one took me absolutely ages so I hope you guys like it! I was heavily inspired by a fanfic I found on here a couple days ago (I'm not able to find it but if someone could let me know where to find it and how to link it here, I'd appreciate it) but I put my own Gaia spin on it!

It was raining, which seemed fitting, as far as Virgil Storm was concerned. He was cornered by his bully, well abuser in Virgil’s eyes, and his lackeys as they pummelled him into the wall. As they kicked and punched, and as Virgil tried desperately to escape, the emo couldn’t help but imagine how cathartic it would be if Roman ever found out Virgil’s dirty little secret - that the one Roman had been looking for all these years was right in front of him, and was rejecting him outright. 

Roman didn’t seem to notice that Virgil was lost in thought, and just kicked him, accidentally bringing Virgil back to reality.  
“You know, this wouldn’t be happening if you just joined me and stopped hanging out with my rat of a brother.”  
“Remus is better than you’ll ever be. You’re just a heartless prince searching for a happy ending that’s never gonna come. You think anyone would want someone who beats people up out of jealousy?” Virgil gave a smirk, knowing the answer to that question all too well and seeing just how much it riled Roman up.   
“I’m sure that my soulmate would praise me for getting rid of trash like you. I’ve had enough of you,” Roman growled, picking Virgil up and pinning him to the wall. 

Virgil had had enough at this point and just raised his wrist with a smirk, showing Roman the thing he feared most.   
“Oh, he doesn’t. You disgust him, Roman, he rejects you. He sees you for who you really are and wants nothing to do with you. Have fun with your so-called fairytale ending, because you’re never having it with me. You’re a soulless, heartless bastard and I’m happier with your brother than I ever would be with you. Doesn’t that just burn you up inside? Doesn’t that just fill you up with so much hurt? Good, you deserve it. Oh, and just in time.” He began screaming for Remus and Janus, who were turning around the corner and who rushed to him, pushing Roman off and making sure their other half wasn’t hurt. 

Roman himself was just standing there in shock. Everything he’d ever wanted, and Remus had taken it all away. No, that wasn’t true. He was the one who’d been hurting his own soulmate all those years, it was no wonder that Virgil had turned to Remus. Roman just turned and left, not showing anyone that he was crying.

-

After that, things at home got harder. Remus brought Virgil home with him a lot more, and now that the cat was out of the bag, he made it a point to have Virgil and Janus around for family events and just to hang out. It broke Roman’s heart every time, seeing Virgil so happy with Remus and his family, and when Remus and Virgil both decided to explain the full story to his parents, it seemed like everyone in the house despised Roman to no end. He was no longer the favourite son, he was no longer their son at all. Roman’s parents were together due to Roman’s mother rejecting her abusive soulmate, so knowing that Roman was capable of such an act broke their hearts. They kicked him out of the house, turning his room into a guest room for Janus and Virgil, and cut Roman off completely. Roman had options, of course, but it still filled him with so much pain to know that he was alone. Even Patton, after learning what he’d done, couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore. 

News seemed to travel fast, and soon Roman was in the exact same position Virgil had been in not so long ago. However, the roles were not reversed, though he almost wished they were. Virgil didn’t even acknowledge his presence, and Remus rejected Roman in much the same way Roman had done to him. He replayed the events in his mind - all the times he’d hurt Virgil, beaten Virgil, laughed at him. told him that he was worthless and didn’t deserve a soulmate - and he soon saw how betrayed Virgil looked in the beginning, how he silently pleaded for Roman to see that Virgil was his soulmate and that he was hurting, that he needed him. He remembered the slow decline, how Virgil went from distraught to numb to seemingly cocky. He understood why now, because Virgil knew that this would happen, he planned for this and Roman couldn’t blame him. 

Only now did Roman see how cunning Virgil was, and he didn’t know if it was because he could see from Virgil’s point of view, or the remnants of a soulmate bond that is now one sided, but he could feel his heart ache at just how much pain he’d caused. He’d lost his soulmate, his family, his friends, and it was all his fault. There was no one else to blame. He knew that he could move on from this, that he could find a place for himself, get the scholarship he was already on track to get, and find someone soulmateless like him to be friends with, or more. He’d just have to hide the reason why, live with what he’d done for the rest of life.

-

He attended their wedding, on Virgil’s request. He supposed it was another way to show Roman just how much he’d ruined things. Virgil looked so happy, as did Janus and Remus. Even his parents were overjoyed with them, and made a heartfelt speech at the reception about how strong all three of them had been, supporting each other through Virgil’s rejection of the bond, how happy they all were despite it. Roman had been considering going up and wishing them the best, but he didn’t know whether it was right to do so, until Virgil sat beside him. 

“I never got to thank you, you know. Despite what you did, you taught me a lot. How to defend myself, for one. but also how to be resilient and confident. Not only that, but you helped me and my husbands end up happy together. I may hate you, but I’m grateful for that. I hope that if you ever end up with someone, you actually treat them right and that you’ve actually become a decent person. Maybe. if you had been from the beginning, things would be different but I’m happy with how things turned out.” Virgil chuckled.  
“I’m glad that you were happy, in the end. I’m not doing too terribly myself, so I think things worked out for the best. I don’t expect this to change anything, but I’m so sorry for the way I treated you, and I’m glad that Remus treats you right.” Roman sighed, looking up at him.  
“I know you are, and you’re right, it changes nothing.” And with that, as quickly as he showed up, Virgil left. 

But Roman felt lighter for finally being able to say it. He really had been doing better. He’d found Remy, his boyfriend who was all too aware of what happened since they’d gone to school together, but saw how much Roman had improved himself. Remy had been the one to take Roman in during the fallout, help him keep his grades up and got him the scholarship he needed. Roman ended up being a theatre teacher, and he kept an extra vigilant eye out for those he feared would make the mistakes he did. Though, with that being said, returning home with a hot cup of coffee and a supportive boyfriend ready to comfort him after a hard day made it all worth it.

Maybe soulmates were overrated, and maybe he was happy when he finally made that strike through that part of his past on the day he and Remy finally tied the knot. Maybe he made amends with his brother, and maybe he became the most doting uncle in the world to his little niece once they adopted. Maybe he and Virgil ended up becoming civil with each other, for Remus’ sake, and who knows what the future may bring.


	3. Lavenders And Scripts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil Storm, a florist from a small town, runs into his old friend from the city, Roman Prince. How will it turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combination of human AU and flower shop, two of my favourites, with hints of high school and college! Not only that but a rekindling of an old flame, just to make up for the previous chapter!

Virgil hummed along with the radio as he worked, building the perfect bouquet for a client wanting to help his partner sleep. Lavender was the best addition, since it was known for it's qualities in aiding sleep and it was his signature flower. He was so engrossed that he didn't even hear the little bell chime, not noticing that he wasn't alone before he jumped after the other figure tapped him on the shoulder. In his moment of panic, Virgil dropped the bouquet he was working on and before he could bend down to get it, the 'stranger' already went ahead to do that. They may have known each other, once-upon-a-former-life, but Virgil didn't know if Roman even still knew who he was or what he was doing here. Ah well, he had a job to do - customer service mode activated.

"I'm sorry sir, you startled me! What can I get for you?" He asked, being as formal and polite as he could, only earning a dramatic scoff from the other; Roman's trademark reaction to an 'injustice'.  
"Is three years all it takes for you to forget me, Emo? So rude!" Roman huffed, turning dramatically to pout, showing that he was only joking.  
"Well, I'm sorry Princey, but I'm currently working right now." He stuck his tongue out and just like that, they were in their old roles. "In all seriousness though, what brings you here?"  
"Patton called me and said that I needed to come back, apparently he has a surprise for me? I don't know if it truly warrants the four hour journey but while I'm here, I figured I'd drop by and see how terribly you're doing without me." He smirked.   
"Oh, it's been just awful!! Virgil rolled his eyes and finished the bouquet, putting it aside to send to the client later on his way home.   
"Never saw you as a florist." Roman mused, looking around the small shop at all the different flowers.  
"Yeah, well people change, dude. Clearly you haven't though, still as reckless as ever." He chuckled, earning another Princey scoff as he went into the back to take off his apron. "How about we continue this at the coffee shop?"

The Dormir coffee shop was run by their friend Remy and had been in their family for years. Not only was in the best coffee shop in town, but it was also the one that gave Virgil discounts whenever he was up late filling out orders or out on deliveries. So when Remy spotted Virgil in the corner, they weren't all that surprised. What surprised them was the fact that Roman was. He knew how Virgil and Roman were in high school, and how Roman left suddenly when he got that scholarship to a fancy school for the arts. He wanted to see how it all went down. 

"So, you still keep in touch with Patton?" Virgil asked, more out of curiosity than malice.  
"Of course! We talk almost every day, along with Logan. Same with my brother and his partner, actually." He wouldn't admit it, but those words stung Virgil a lot. He'd long since healed from Roman's sudden departure, their sudden breakup and the fact that Roman cut him out completely but it still hurt to know that he'd kept up with everyone else. Roman apparently could still read Virgil like a book, however, since his whole demeanor suddenly shifted. "Look, Virgil, I-"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"But, I need to explain-"  
"It's okay, I get it. You got the opportunity of a lifetime, you had to take it and having me back here would make you feel guilty, it's okay. It's been years, it's okay."  
"I didn't end things because of that. I ended things because I wanted things to be easier for you. Long-distance relationships get tricky, and I didn't want to prolong you getting hurt. So I figured I'd do it quickly, rip it off like a bandaid so you could do better things than wait on me. And it worked, didn't it? You have your own business, you have friends, you've thrived! You may still be an emo nightmare, but you're no longer my anxious little kitten. You're like a panther now."  
"Did you seriously just call me a cat?" Virgil chuckled. "Only reason I ended up like this was because I wanted to be able to prove to you that I was strong enough to handle it. But you never called, and you'd changed your number so I had no way to get ahold of you. I know, the number thing was probably out of convenience because you were going to another state but still, I never changed mine."  
"I figured it'd be better if I didn't make things complicated by keeping in touch, I didn't want to hurt you."  
"You're a fucking idiot, you know that? But you're a sweet one, and while that's the worst decision ever, you were just looking out for me so I'll let it slide. So, do you have someone now or...?"  
"I tried, but somehow none of them were just the right amount of snarky and sweet for me."  
"Well, if you ever wanna reconsider that dumb decision you made, you know where I am."  
"Packing up flowers for other people. Got it."


	4. Lazy Laser Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds a laser pointer. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one this time, those last two were both 1000+ words and I could do with some shorter drabbles for a couple chapters! This one's a continuation of the cat series of short fics.

"Oh Virgil~!" Roman practically sang, stepping into his boyfriend's room and sitting on the bed beside him. The bundle of blankets that covered Virgil shifted slightly, and a pair of purple and green eyes stared up at him.  
"What do you want, it's too early..." He mumbled, clearly still half-asleep, but not for long. Roman pointed the laser pointer at the wall and instantly, Virgil was transfixed, following the red dot with his eyes. A hiss rose up in his throat and he got down from his bed onto all fours, stalking towards the dot before pouncing, seeming confused when he couldn't catch it. 

The next hour or so was spent with Roman lying on Virgil's bed, waving the laser around and watching his feline companion chase it, failing to catch it every time. It wasn't until Virgil was getting frustrated and overwhelmed that Roman finally stopped, rushing to Virgil and holding him close.  
"Hey, it's okay, it's gone now... It won't mess with you anymore..." He stroked Virgil's hair, earning him some small purrs and a little nuzzle from a recovering kitty. 

Roman may or may not have done that a few more times, though never going that long, and it always ended with Virgil in his catspace, snuggled up with Roman and purring happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Remember to share your suggestions!


End file.
